


Fireworks

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next gen fic, sort of. The kids are away on holidays and the parents are missing them.  Warning extreme fluffiness ahead! Read at own risk LOL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Im not loving the title I'd be happy to hear any alternatives; and credited. Also, Percy's daughter Molly is in the story as little Molly to distinguish her from her grandmother

The Burrow was a hive of activity. Nothing new, as it was the central point for any family get together. Molly and Arthur lived there alone now, their children all grown up and married, except Charlie, the eternal bachelor. The grandchildren were over there all the time, as they loved the rambling old house. So why was today so special?

It was early in the morning, just after sunrise. Molly, anticipating their guests, had gotten up to get a start on making breakfast for everyone. Arthur burrowed back under the covers, until he heard the first sounds of someone flooing in. He and Molly had placed a wager on who would arrive first. He put his dressing gown on, and went downstairs.

He was surprised to see it was Percy and his daughter Molly. Molly had been undecided about the whole thing as she was a shy little thing most of the time. But here she was, packed and ready to go.

“I'm weady, Gwandpa. Are they here yet? They didn't go wivout me, did they?” she asked him as he picked her up for a hug.

“No, sweetie, in fact, you're the first one here,” smiled Arthur, kissing her cheek. “Now, let's go see what Nana has for breakfast for you.”

“Okay,” she agreed. She hopped down, and went to sit next to her daddy.

The floo flared again, and Bill stepped out, carrying Dominique and followed by Victoire and Fleur. They were dismayed to see little Molly already there.

“See Papa, I told you we wouldn't be first,” cried Victoire, pointing to her. 

“Hi Molly,” called Domi, waving to her. She got down from her daddy's arms, and went to sit next to Molly. They were close in age, and often played together.

“At least we beat Teddy,” Bill told Victoire. 

This seemed to cheer her up a bit, and she went to help her nana and mum bring plates of toast to the table. 

Bill kissed his mother on the cheek, and took out some glasses for the kids. He got a pitcher of pumpkin juice out the fridge, and filled the glasses.

The floo flared, and all the children looked at it expectantly. Little Molly even held her breath. They all let out a sigh of disappointment that it was only Uncle George.

“Hey kidlets! So, today's the day! Any ideas where you're going?” he asked. He nodded as his mother slid a plate in front of him.

They all shook their head, and tucked into the breakfast that Nana Molly heaped onto their plates.

The floo flared again. The children, who all had their heads down over their plates, snapped their heads up quickly. They all groaned as Uncle Ron stepped out. Arthur chuckled.

“Where are they?” asked Domi to her daddy. Bill shrugged.

“Well, that's a nice welcome, isn't it? No prizes for guessing who you hoped I would be,” chuckled Ron. He sat down and started to dig into a plate of eggs, bacon and sausages.

“Doesn't Hermione feed you at home?” asked Bill, in amusement.

“I had breakfast with her an hour ago, before she went to work at the Ministry. This here, is brunch,” mumbled Ron, indicating his plate.

George scoffed. “It's not even nine o'clock yet. Come on, once you're finished, we'll head to the shop.”

“Is Diagon Alley busy? It is the day after Boxing Day, after all. Are there many shoppers around?” asked Percy, wiping little Molly's mouth with a napkin.

“Shoppers with Christmas money to spend, Percy,” said George, rubbing his hands together. Ron nodded, his mouth too full to speak.

The floo flared, and out hopped - “Teddy!” squealed Victoire, Domi and Molly.

Teddy blushed a bit at the unexpected female welcome. The men chuckled at his discomfort.

“We beat you, Teddy Lupin, so there,” taunted Victoire. The two had a bit of a rivalry going on, in anything and everything.

“That's because I stayed at -” began Teddy, when the floo flared again.

Harry and Ginny stepped out, smiling at the eager faces. Little Molly ran to Uncle Harry. He picked her up. “I fought you forgot,” she said, burrowing her face in his neck.

“Never, sweetie,” said Harry, kissing her cheek.

Ginny sat down, and Domi climbed on her lap. “We been waiting for ever and ever,” she announced.

“I was the first one here,” said little Molly proudly. Harry cuddled her as he sat down next to Ginny.

“We was next,” piped up Domi. She giggled as she held out a piece of toast for Auntie Ginny to take a bite out of.

“Then it was Uncle George, and then Uncle Ron. Teddy got here just before you,” sighed Victoire, dramatically.

“That's cos I stayed at their house last night,” stated Teddy. “Gran's got a bad headache. A mig-migr-”

“A migraine, love. Mum, would you be able to pop over and check on Andi later? I fire-called her first thing, and she said she was feeling better, but if you could -” said Ginny.

“Say no more, love. I'll floo over mid-morning. Now, anyone want more food?” asked Molly.

Groans and cries of 'no thanks' were heard all around the table.

Harry stood up. “So, I guess that means we're going,” he said, excitedly.

“Where, Uncle Harry?” asked Domi, her big eyes staring at him.

“You mean I didn't tell you?” asked Harry, scratching his head. He had a puzzled look on his face.

“No!” cried the girls.

“Are you sure?” asked Harry, winking at Ginny. He was enjoying the drama, she could tell.

“Yes!” cried the girls.

“Does Teddy know?” asked Victoire, suspiciously.

“I-er, well, I-” began Teddy, blushing. 

Victoire narrowed her eyes.

“Say goodbye to your parents, kids. We're leaving very soon,” announced Ginny, anxious not to start their annual holiday with a fight.

Victoire and Domi hugged their parents goodbye. Little Molly rushed to Percy. Harry and Ginny watched her anxiously. She had been saying she wanted to come for ages, but then changed her mind as she didn't want to be away from her mum and dad.

“Are you sure?” asked Percy, hugging his little girl.

Molly nodded. “I'm a big girl now, Daddy. I'm gonna have a 'venture wiv Uncle Harry and Auntie Gin.”

Harry stepped forward. “Perce, we'll look after her as if she were our own. You know that. Teddy, Vicki and Domi have survived our crazy holidays. This little one will be fine.”

Percy picked his daughter up and hugged her. His eyes met Harry's over her head, and he nodded. He whispered something in her ear, and then he passed his precious little girl over to Harry.

“Have a great time, sweetie. Mummy and I will want to hear all about it when you come home, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy. Wuv you,” said little Molly.

“That's my girl,” said Harry, hugging her. “Right now, where's my trusty helper?”

“Right here, Mister Potter,” saluted Ginny, stepping forward. The little girls giggled.

“Are all the bags shrunk and ready to go?” asked Harry.

“Yes, sir,” said Ginny.

“Anyone need the toilet?”

“No! Let's go!” they cried.

“Teddy, grab the Portkey with me. Molly, love, you hang on tight to me. Vicky, you go with Auntie Gin and Domi,” instructed Harry.

Ginny picked up Domi, who buried her face in Ginny's neck.

“On the count of three, two, one, here we gooooooooooooooooo”

The Burrow kitchen was silent as Bill, Fleur and Percy pondered that their children were gone.

George cleared his throat. “It's not like we're never going to see them again. They've been going off with Harry and Gin the last two years.”

Arthur nodded.

“They're with Harry and Gin. They're going to have a great time,” said Ron.

Molly sniffed as she did the dishes. “It's going to be so quiet around here without them.”

Percy sat down. “What have I done? I've let my little girl go half way around the world?” He ran his hands through his hair.

“It's only for a few days. Enjoy the peace and quiet. Spend some quality time with Audrey. In three months, you'll have another one to worry about,” advised Bill.

“New Years Eve won't be the same without them. They love my fireworks,” said George, gloomily.

“Yeah, but imagine where they'll be for New Years Eve. Times Square, in New York City!” grinned Ron.

“Wait till you've got kids, Ron. Then you'll know how we feel,” grumbled Percy.

“All I know is that Harry and Ginny really look forward to this every year. They spend a lot of time working out the best places to go with lots of things for the kids,” said Ron.

“They always have fun with Harry and Ginny, even if it's a trip to Muggle London. Do you remember Vicky was scared of flying after she had that fall. Ginny and Harry took her to Holyhead. She watched Ginny and the Harpies train, then she flew with Harry for a bit. Now she loves it,” said Fleur.

“Last year, Harry and Gin took Teddy, Vic and Domi to Lapland. Harry and Teddy went on a snowmobile, while Gin and the girls learned to ski. They all went on a husky sled ride, and got to see where Santa Claus lives. They even got to see the Northern Lights, and that's something I've always wanted to see,” admitted Bill.

“The year before that, they took Teddy and Vicky to Hawaii. They swam and kayaked. Vicky even came back with a hula skirt, and did that dance where she wiggled her hips, remember Bill,” laughed Fleur.

“My little girl is growing up,” sighed Percy. “I guess I wanted to be the one to take her places, show her so many new things.”

“You still can, Percy. This is just something Harry and Ginny want to do with the kids, while they can,” said Ron.

“What do you mean?” asked Percy.

Ron shrugged. “Well, I reckon they'll be starting their own family soon. If Gin gets pregnant next year, they won't be doing this again for awhile, will they?” he asked.

“Do you know something? Have they talked to you about it?” asked Molly, whipping around.

“No, Mum. It's just a sense I get. They're settled and happy. Now that they've got that nice big house, well, I reckon they'll want to start filling those rooms. This might be the last big holiday for a while,” said Ron.

“Well now, I think that's Harry and Ginny's business. Now, George, Ron, don't you have a shop to open? Fleur, Bill, aren't you leaving for Paris soon?”asked Arthur.

“Mon Dieu, we still have to pack! I was so caught up in packing for the girls, I didn't even give our holiday a thought. It will be nice to see my family, and have some alone time with my 'usband,” smiled Fleur.

Bill and Fleur went around, wishing their family best wishes for the New Year. Fleur promised George she would bring back some special French perfume for Angelina, who had just found out she was pregnant. They had announced it to the family on Christmas Day.

George and Ron flooed away, right behind Bill and Fleur.

Arthur and Molly looked at Percy. He smiled weakly. “I miss her already.”

Arthur clapped his hands on Percy's shoulders. “Well son, it's something you have to deal with. One day she'll be off to Hogwarts.”

Percy groaned. “I don't know how you do it. Bill in Egypt, Charlie in Romania. How do you let go?”

“You trust that you have given your child the right tools to survive in this world, and that they know they always have a place to come home to,” said Arthur. “No matter what.”

Percy knew that his father was talking about the time when he'd shunned his family in favour of his career at the Ministry. His actions still caused him great distress at times, especially when his daughter had been born. How could he justify his actions to her? How he'd turned his back on his family, and her beloved Uncle Harry.

“Let it go, son. Let it go,” advised Arthur, softly.

Percy nodded. “I think I'll go tell Audrey how excited Molly was to go. I was really proud of her, you know. I really thought she might change her mind at the last moment.”

“Our children have a way of surprising us, Percy. Now, here love, take this home for Audrey. It'll save her doing some cooking later,” said Molly, handing him a container of food.

“Thanks, Mum, Dad. You're the best, you know that?” said a tearful Percy. He brushed the tears away. “Bye.”

He flooed home to his wife, who had half expected him to return carrying their daughter.

 

New Years Eve was quiet, by Weasley standards. They all had tea at the Burrow, except for Bill and Fleur. They were returning from France the next day.

Ron had volunteered to work the morning, to let George have some special time with Angelina. Ron and Hermione had missed spending time with Harry and Ginny, just the four of them.

Audrey and Percy had kept to themselves these last few days. Audrey's stomach seemed to pop out even more when they flooed over for dinner. She looked happy and well rested.

Charlie had surprised them all by visiting for a couple of weeks. Even he had to admit he missed the children. They usually hung all over Uncle Charlie, and asked him endless questions about dragons.

“How can four little ones make such a hole in our lives when they're not here?” he asked, chuckling. “I really miss them.”

Hermione laughed. “It's certainly different around here without the children, and Harry and Ginny.”

Ron scoffed. “You're all nutters, you know that. They're all having the time of their life, probably not missing us at all.”

Audrey teared up. Fleur and Angelina glared at him. Hermione shot him a look and shook her head.

“Nice one, Ron,” hissed Percy, going to comfort his wife.'

“10, 9, 8, 7, 6,5, 4, 3, 2, 1 – Happy New Year!”

Whoosh, Whizz! The sound of fireworks flaring in the sky distracted them all. Bright bursts of colours appeared over the Burrow. Everyone's head was glancing upward.

Whoosh! ~ an image of a girl dancing in a hula skirt appeared. Arthur laughed; Vicky had worn that skirt everyday for weeks!

Bang! ~ An image of a teddy bear appeared, waving to them. Andromeda teared up, she missed her grandson terribly.

Fizz! ~ an image of a girl flying on a broom. Like her Auntie Ginny, Domi was fearless on a broom.

Whizz! ~ an image of a little girl holding a sunflower. 

Percy reached out for Audrey's hand. Little Molly liked to make sunflower necklaces, and she gave them to her favourite people. Her grandparents, her parents and her Auntie Gin and Uncle Harry.

Bang! ~ an image of a heart, with a H and a G. A lightening bolt ran down the middle.

Then it was over.

They all congratulated Ron and George. “Best ones yet, Bro,” said Charlie, hugging George.

“They came out really well. It was Ron's idea. Tricky to do, but I reckon they'll be a hit,” said George, patting Ron on the back. Hermione looked on proudly.

Two days later, they gathered around the kitchen, anxiously awaiting the arrival of their children. They'd had an owl, saying they'd be home by ten in the morning. However, it was now after one in the afternoon. Bill and Percy were going spare. Fleur and Audrey were quiet; too quiet.

“I'm sure there's a reasonable explanantion,” said Hermione, for the hundredth time. “You know, they missed the Portkey, or a mix up with the time zones. It has to be something like that.”

George and Ron were at the shop. Angelina had come over in the morning, but now lay upstairs in Ginny's old room, asleep.

“They would have let you know by now if anything was wrong,” said Charlie, meaning to be comforting.

Audrey paled, and gripped Percy's hand. Hermione nudged Charlie sharply. “What?” he asked her.  
She sighed, shaking her head.

Andromeda was in the lounge, sitting nervously as Molly knitted beside her. Both watched the fireplace, although their family were due to Portkey in.

Suddenly, from outside came two pops. A girl giggled. “That's Molly laugh,” cried Percy, in relief.

The door swung open. “Hello! We're home,” announced Harry. He put Domi down, and she ran over to Fleur.

“Maman, I missed you and Papa so much,” she cried. Fleur hugged her youngest daughter tightly.

“How's my big girl?” asked Bill, softly, taking Vicky in his arms.

“Great, Papa. I had a great time, but I'm happy to be home,” admitted Vicky, burrowing her face in her dad's chest.

“Mummy, your tummy got so big while I was gone,” said little Molly, looking down at her mum from the safety of her dad's arms.

Audrey held out her arms for her daughter. “My girl,” she said, kissing her and holding her.

Molly and Arthur stepped up to hug Harry and Ginny. “Happy New Year, dears. We missed you. Good holiday?”

“The best yet,” smiled Harry, swinging an arm around Ginny's shoulders. “Right, Teddy?”

“It was pretty cool,” said Teddy, sitting on the arm of his grandmother's chair.

“Harry, Ginny, why are you so late? Your owl said ten o'clock,” asked Hermione.

Harry checked his watch. “Damn, I mean, darn, I'm still on New York time. Oh, I guess that means you've been here since ten. My bad, sorry. Sorry Audrey, sorry Fleur.”

Now that they held their children in their arms, Harry's sisters-in-law brushed off his apology.

The children talked non-stop. They told their parents about the places they'd gone, the people they'd met, the place where they'd stayed.

Harry and Ginny had a cup of tea and some cake, sharing amused glances as they listened to the kids talking. Ginny lay with her head on Harry's shoulder, listening to the excitement of their nieces and Teddy.

Soon the kids started to wind down. A yawn here, a yawn there. Little Molly climbed into Ginny's lap and fell asleep. Percy saw Audrey home, then came back for Molly.

“Thank you. By the sounds of it, she had an amazing time,” he said, hugging Harry. He gently took Molly out of Ginny's arms, kissing his sister on the cheek. “Thank you.”

He flooed home, where Audrey was waiting with her daughter's bed already turned down. As Percy lay her in it and started to remove her shoes, she half awoke.

“Daddy? Am I home?” she asked, sleepily.

“Yes sweetie, you're home,” said Percy, softly.

“I had the best time. I had (yawn) real 'ventures. Did I tell you I went ice skating? It was so much fun. We saw the biggest Christmas tree ever. Did I (yawn) tell you, Daddy?” she asked.

“You can tell me tomorrow, sweetheart,” said Percy, tucking her in. Molly was already asleep.

Over at Shell Cottage, Bill was having a similar conversation with Domi, also half asleep. “-and there was (yawn) dancing girls, and we had a picnic in Centre Park and we even climbed the (yawn) Statue of Library,” said Domi.

Bill chuckled. “I think you mean Central Park, and the Statue of Liberty.”

Domi rolled over in bed. “That's what I said, Daddy.” She was soon snoring lightly.

Andromeda watched Teddy as he unpacked. He was looking more and more like Remus everyday. Until he changed his hair colour. Then he was all Tonks.

“We had to catch a ferry to get to the Statue of Liberty, that was really fun. Uncle Harry and I went to the very top of the Empire State Building, just us. I think Auntie Gin wanted to, but she stayed with the girls. I was the only kid to stay up till midnight, when me, Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny saw the ball drop in Times Square,” he said, proudly.

“You're getting such a big boy, Teddy,” sighed Andromeda.

Back at Shell Cottage, Fleur was listening to Victoire. “-and we went on a nice horse carriage ride in Central Park after our picnic. Auntie Ginny took me, Domi and Molly to a show, while Uncle Harry and Teddy went to a baseball game. We went to a couple of museums. Did you know Maman, they even have one called the Dancing Wings Butterfly Garden?” asked Victoire, trying not to fall asleep. She'd been waiting her whole trip to ask her mum about this.

“Non. Sounds beautiful,” said Fleur, stroking her daughters hair.

“Teddy didn't want to go. Said it was too girly, but I know he liked it. One butterfly even landed on his arm,” said Victoire, fighting to stay awake. “He said it was the second most prettiest thing he'd ever seen,” yawned Victoire.

“Oh. What was the first?” asked Fleur, softly.

“He said it was me,” said Victoire, a smile on her face. “What do you think it means, Maman?”

Victoire fell asleep before Fleur could respond.

“I think it means that Teddy Lupin is going to be a big part of your life, mon amour,” said Fleur, smiling.

At their house, Ginny and Harry were also getting ready for bed. Harry lay on their bed, in pyjama bottoms. Ginny came out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her.

“I'm going to miss the kids,” said Harry, looking at some photos of their trip.

“Me too, although it will be nice to have some alone time before you go back to work and I go back to training. Maybe we could go out with Ron and Hermione. You know, to a nice grown up restaurant with wine and entrees and dessert carts. No more nuggets and fries,” laughed Ginny, dropping the towel and climbing into bed.

“You're so good with the kids, Harry. I've loved our little adventures with them,” sighed Ginny, snuggling up to Harry. Her fingers traced a pattern on his chest.

“Me too,” said Harry, kissing her forehead.

There was an easy silence between them. Ginny was just dozing off when Harry said it.

“Wha-?” she asked him, drowsily.

“I want one. I want us to have a baby. I know your career is going so great, so I understand if you want to wait. Merlin knows you-”

“Yes,” said Ginny.

“-waited long enough- I- what did you say?” asked Harry.

“Yes. Yes, I want us to have a baby. And when our baby is old enough, I want to take our baby on a holiday with his or her cousins,” smiled Ginny.

“Yes? You're saying yes? What about Quidditch? You'll need to stop taking the potion, you know. Merlin, are you really saying yes?” asked Harry, stroking her hair.

Ginny rolled on top of him and leaned down to kiss him. “Yes! Actually, with all the worry about Andi and her migraine, I forgot to take the potion with us to New York. Little Miss Molly sleeping between us every night prevented us from even trying to conceive in America, but, maybe we should get a start in merry old England?” she asked, grinning at him.

 

Ginny never returned for the new Quidditch season. On Valentine's Day, she presented her husband with a positive pregnancy test and a confirmation letter from her Mediwitch.

Teddy, Vicky, Domi and Molly were disappointed to hear there would be no big holiday with Uncle Harry and Auntie Gin this year. However, they were excited to hear that they would be getting a new cousin.

When James Sirius was born, his little cousins gave him a special book of pictures that they had drawn, to show him all the wonderful places his parents had taken them. Audrey had come up with the idea, after Molly painted a picture of the Christmas tree in Rockefeller Centre. Audrey got Andromeda and Fleur to talk to their children to contribute special drawings. Hermione cast the spell to bind them all up in a book.

To Harry and Ginny, it was the most precious gift they could have received for their first born son.


End file.
